Justice League Descendants (Draco9904)
Justice League Descendants is an animated TV series based on the characters created by DC Comics, unrelated to the [[DC Cinematic Universe (Draco9904)|'DC Cinematic Universe']]. The series focuses on the struggles of the successors and descendants of the legendary original Justice League members as they unite as the new Justice League to fight against a new evils. Cast New League * Jonathan "Jon" Samuel Kent / Jon-El / Superman: The biological son of Clark Kent and Lois Lane. He is troubled as he lives under the shadow of his father and is suffering an identity crisis. * Princess Helena / Helena Prince / Wonder Woman: The biological daughter of Diana Prince, also the current Amazonian princess. She adamantly wants to live up to her mother's heroism. It is revealed that her biological father is Arthur Curry. * Joseph Marius / Aquaman: An Atlantean who wants to live up to the heroism of Arthur Curry, despite his dark family history. He is the son of an Atlantean peasant woman, and is revealed to be the biological son of Orm Marius, the Ocean Master. * Jessica Cruz / Green Lantern: The no-nonsense young successor of Hal Jordan and John Stewart's original human Green Lanterns, chosen by the power ring of the Green Lantern Corps. She was trained personally by John Stewart, the second human Green Lantern. * Bart Allen / The Flash: The hyperactive grandson of Barry Allen from the future, with super-speed abilities. He is the comedic relief and is eager to meet his grandfather and fight alongside him. Old League * Clark Kent / Superman: '''The legendary Kryptonian superhero from Metropolis. He is the leader of the Old League, and trains the League. * '''Bruce Wayne / Batman: '''The legendary vigilante from Gotham City. He sends the New League on missions and supervises them. * '''Diana Prince / Wonder Woman: '''The legendary Amazonian queen and warrior. She now spends most of her time ruling the Amazons on Themyscria, occasionally getting involved with League matters. * '''Arthur Curry / Aquaman: The legendary Atlantean king and warrior. The deceased King of Atlantis. He fell in love with Diana, and is the biological father of Helena. However, he died in battle before he could spend a life with Diana and Helena. * John Stewart / Green Lantern: The legendary space-based superhero who works under the Green Lantern Corps. The second human Green Lantern. He personally trains Jessica and is still involved in the League. * Hal Jordan / Green Lantern: '''The legendary space-based superhero who works under the Green Lantern Corps. The first human Green Lantern. He and Barry Allen married and are currently retired from the League. * '''Barry Allen / The Flash: '''The legendary superhero with super-speed abilities from Central City. He and Hal Jordan married and are currently retired from the League. Other * '''Damian Wayne: The biological son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul. He is a rebellious and violent killer and vigilante, as he doesn't understand his father's insistence on maintaining the ideals of the "Batman". He has retreated to join his mother Talia Al Ghul in leading the League of Assassins. He is an antagonist in the Season 1, before becoming an anti-hero/ally in subsequent seasons. * Talia Al Ghul: The leader of the League of Assassins after the death of her infamous father and predecessor Ra's Al Ghul. She is the biological mother of Damian Wayne. The main antagonist in Season 1. * Rose Wilson / Ravager: An assassin-for-hire who works under the League of Assassins. The daughter of the deceased assassin Slade Wilson. * Slade Wilson / Deathstroke: Rose's father, a super-powered assassin-for-hire who works under the League of Assassins. * Orm Marius / Ocean Master: Arthur Curry's Atlantean stepbrother and arch-enemy. * Steve Trevor: A U.S. Army lieutenant, an ally of the original Justice League. * '''Lois Lane: '''The famous Daily Planet journalist, the wife of Clark Kent and mother of Jon. Category:TV SeriesCategory:Batman Category:Superman Category:Wonder Woman Category:Green Arrow Category:The Flash